User blog:Race6000/Roleplay Types and Opinions
'~WARNING~' This page full of OPINIONS. The names are how I call them, and I'm going to add a rating one to ten on how I feel about the roleplay format, and I'll add my reasons. If you have a problem with this, sue me. Won't make a difference if you do or don't. SPORE Roleplays Simple Roleplay The most common I've seen from Shacho, Manix25 (Sedger's creator, ICYDK Case You Didn't Know), Kitsu, etc., are where one person creates a creation, and the other creators comment on the creation. 'Verdict' 5 / 10 My Reasons:As the way I called this says, it is SIMPLE. The three mentioned above use this the most. Actually, this is probably the only format they have ever used, other than Shacho. Though it is very good for begginers, it is very clumped up and two people could easilly comment at the same time and mess the other person up, which is why I prefer having only ONE person RPing with me when I do these. I use this format only because it's probably the only one my friends are used to. Intermediate Roleplay This is the type of roleplay I've wanted to use for a long, long time, but I've only done this once with Shacho. It's like how the Spore Roleplaying community RPs. Each player makes a creation, and it seems interesting to know how the people are actually standing or posing and have more to read. 'Verdict' 6 / 10 My Reasons:I would give this a higher rating, but like the other one, two people could make a creation at the same time, and then just mess everyone else up. It's harder than a simple roleplay, yes, hence why it's intermediate, but it gives the better feel to the RP. Forum Roleplays Text Roleplay The most simple roleplay I've seen. It is easilly the easiest to read, hence on forums you have, basically, unlimited space to add text. However, unless your a really good drawer or are willing to make creations on spore to show poses, you have to describe almost EVERYTHING. However, a good thing about this is that you can state all the rules you need to, where the Roleplay takes place, and so on. 'Verdict' 8 / 10 My Reasons:I, honestly like this format. It is easy to use, and it's a great way to roleplay with many friends, and sometimes, other people on the forum. It has it's downs, such as you have to explain a lot of everything and how it attracts more trolls, but then it has it's ups, like how you can tell the rules easilly, tell where it takes place, what time period, and it is very easy to read. Conclusion That about covers it. These are all that I know, so if I missed one you know of, tell me about it and I'll rate it. If you tell me very little detail about it, though, I'll completely ignore your plea. So, farewell, until we meet again. Category:Blog posts Category:Race6000 Category:RP